


What Next?

by Lawral



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: nfacommunity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawral/pseuds/Lawral
Summary: After reading several stories on an odd website, McGee has a sudden new phobia.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	What Next?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the NFA Fear Challenge. Thanks to those who allowed me to reference your stories.

Tim sat in the empty squad room behind his desk when Tony walked in. The elder agent watched as McGee’s face continued to grow more and more horrified. Something was definitely up and it was causing discomfort to the probie. Tony wadded up a piece of paper and threw it at Tim. Nothing. Tony then wadded up two sheets of paper and threw it at Tim’s keyboard. Nothing. Finally, Tony aimed his pink eraser at McGee’s ear to claim the younger man’s attention.

“What?” 

“Where is everyone?” Tony said looking to the two empty desks.

Tim returned his gaze back to the computer screen as he rattled off his answer, “Gibbs is in MTAC and Ziva is at lunch with Abby.” 

Tony smiled lightly and pulled out his phone to play a game as it seemed the coast was clear. A few moments later he heard a low moan from his right and looked up to see another horrified McGee who was clicking on his mouse with urgency.

“What are you doing over there?” Tony asked as he got to his feet and walked to the younger agent’s desk. “NFA? What is that?” 

“I am not entirely sure.” McGee said as he clicked on another link. “I was bored while everyone was out and decided to mess around on my lunch. So, I typed my name into a search engine and this site came up. This is some crazy stuff.” 

“How crazy?” Tony asked reading over his team mate’s shoulder.

“Well they know my name and Sarah. What my apartment looks like, my dog’s name, the girls I’ve dated. It’s like people are stalking us.” 

“Us?” 

“Yea, there’s stuff on here for all of us. You, Ziva, Gibbs, even Palmer.”

“What is this that you’re reading?” Tony said trying to catch the details without understanding.

“Oh, this one, well, this one is a story where I’ve been kidnapped and being held hostage by some Gemcity fan.” Tim said. “But there are others. I’ve been in a coma, shot, suspected of murder- there’s tons of stuff. There’s even a story on here where I slept with Ziva and she took off without telling me she was pregnant.” 

“Ooo, you got Ziva pregnant?” Tony said.

“No. I mean, in the story yeah but- “ 

“You’re lucky she didn’t kill you.” Tony chortled.

“That’s happened! Someone killed me and made you the grieving husband.” 

“Husband?” 

“Yea, this person.” Tim pointed to a name on a growing list of authors. “She has tons of explicit stories of you and I having- well, you get the idea. Even some of me dating Gibbs.” 

Tony shivered trying to shake that mental image from his brain. “So… you’re saying that these people hate you?” 

“They claim that I’m their favorite and that’s why they write me so much. This girl I’m messaging with seems to really have it out for me. She’s got stories of me being addicted to drugs, being tortured by the CIA, being raped and even a very challenging one of Abby cheating on me and all my friends turning against me.” 

“And she likes you?” 

“That’s what she says.” Tim shrugged as he typed in another lengthy email to the author.

“It’s like a school-yard crush,” Tony smiled. “They pick on you because they love you. “

“I guess, but…“ Tim hesitated.

“But what?” 

“Well I mean, if they can do all this to me- what are they going to do next? I mean, look at the list of suspects you’d have if I turned up dead.” 

“Aww, they aren’t going to really hurt you, Timmy.” 

“How are you sure?” 

“Well, if they kill you then how will they torture you?”

Tim thought for a few moments as he read through another story where he was being stalked and tortured. He searched for something that had Tony in the same situation but hadn’t found anything yet. He wouldn’t understand unless he was in the hot seat.

“Seriously, Tony.” Tim said, glancing back at the computer as if hands might reach out and strangle him. “What are they going to do next to torture me?” 

“You’re afraid of some people writing stories with you as the central character being in harm’s way?”   
Tim watched as Tony sprang up on the balls of his feet and almost run to his computer. He found the website and started filling out username and password.

“What are you doing?” Tim asked.

“I’m joining.” 

“Why?” 

Tony smiled and turned to McGee. “Because I have the next McGee torture story. How do you feel about a promotion, Probie? How about a post as Agent Afloat?” 

“Tony…”

Tony laughed and started typing away at another long and torturous ordeal for our favorite Probie.


End file.
